Ser Jaime Didn't Die Protecting His Queen
by AriaGS
Summary: So this was born because of some incorrect quote and the fact that this is my way to cope. Jaime Lannister deserved better. It was intended to be a crackfic but I ended up doing a serious fix-it fic. Enjoy. I kept some "canon" but I mostly fixed it or made it make sense or just changed it.
1. In Which Jaime didn't die

Tyrion bent down next to his sister and brother, the sister that had humiliated him all his life, the very same who had tried to kill him and yet seeing her dead hurt him in an unexplainable way, and Jaime, he should have known this was the only possible outcome, he should have been glad that he had even had the chance to say one last goodbye to his dear brother.

He cried, he let himself grief because he knew that as soon as he let it all out, he'd go back to Daenerys and end everything, including his life. He wasn't sure of how much time had passed but he stood up and out of instinct touched his brother's face, his fingers wet from his own tears cleaned a small part of his dusty cheek. Tyrion took a long breath and began making his way outside to face reality.

Just as he was about to leave, he thought he heard something move, perhaps some rats, then again, could it be? Tyrion ran back to the pile of stone that covered his siblings ignoring common sense and to his surprise Jaime's golden hand was in a different position.

"Brother!" he exclaimed as he pushed away all the stones he was able to, slowly Jaime began moving again, when his eyes began to flutter Tyrion pulled him up, as difficult as it was and with strength he didn't know he had inside him he was able to free him, Jaime was barely alive, he wouldn't ask questions, he would just thank any god or gods that had allowed this to happen, just then he noticed the wounds around his torso

"Hang on" Tyrion told him "you are not dying on me like this, I will get help, don't die, don't you dare die Jaime Lannister, or I'll kill you myself"

Tyrion didn't remember having ran as fast as he had that day, the city was destroyed, who would he even ask for help? Who could he trust? Just as he ran aimlessly, he saw Ser Davos helping a man with a bandage. If he could trust him, he didn't know, but he'd do anything for Jaime. Without much explanation but begging he convinced Davos to follow him down, if he had asked Tyrion what were they doing he had not heard, crawling inside the fallen building the two made their way to Jaime, his eyes were closed but he was still breathing weakly.

"What is he doing here?" Davos asked, his voice troubled and mostly confused

"Ser Davos" he began "I know I can't ask you to help me with treason but help me save my brother"

Tyrion had already begun to remove his brothers clothing so he could properly bandage him and the bloody golden hand, Davos had not moved an inch, but Tyrion had begun covering his wounds, he'd turn him himself if he'd have to, Davos finally helped secure the bandage and do some final touches.

"I'll get you out of here" Tyrion told his brother and he held his head in his arms "you'll die of old age surrounded by an army of children and grandchildren"

"I can't assure you he'll make it" Davos finally spoke

"He can do it, I know he can, we only need one chance of survival"

Davos let out his breath and shut his eyes for a moment before pulling out of his cloak what seemed to be more cloth

"We'll cover his face then, no one will ask questions because of the dragon fire, we'll take him to the other survivors that are being attended, that's all I can offer you"

Tyrion felt a wave of gratitude and watched him cover his brother's face with the cloth "Thank you Ser Davos, I owe you more than I'll be ever to repay"

Davos shook his head "Don't even try, I was never here" the onion knight stood up and pulled Jaime to his back

As they were out in the streets Tyrion saw Unsullied men killing Lannister survivors, he thanked Jaime had not changed from the North's clothing.

"Ser Davos" he called out "I need to end this, I don't know what will happen to me but please write to Sansa and to Ser Brienne, tell them to take my brother in exchange for my loyal services"

"What will you do?" The older man called out, his face a mix between confusion and fear?

"What needs to be done"

Ser Davos didn't owe him anything, and yet he was helping him, risking his own live, Tyrion would do the same for him, for Jaime and for redemption.

When Jaime woke up, he thought he was dead, but the scent of blood and a strange thing he couldn't quite place surrounded him, a layer of cloth covered his face, had he gone blind? He tried to move his arm, his right hand still missing, he was alive.

"Quit moving" a rough voice ordered him

Jaime had to blink a couple of times, he felt bandages around his body and a terrible ache.

"Ser Davos?" He asked out loud and yet it came in a whisper

"Quit moving I said, you'll make the bleeding continue" the old man ordered

He began remembering piece by piece "Tyrion?"

"In prison, you can't stab the Queen without being punished, guess he forgot about that"

Tyrion killing Daenerys Targaryen? His little brother a Queenslayer?

Only then he remembered the reason of why had he not woken up with furs covering him all the way up to his nose and Brienne's warm body beside his own.

"Cersei?" He asked once more already knowing the answer

"Dead" Davos answered bluntly "now quit moving or you'll bleed out in our way to the North"

A mixture of relief and pain filled his body, he had come to the world with her, what would he be now? _A free man._  
Jaime fainted seconds later.


	2. In Which Jaime's arc has a purpose

Tyrion had tried to ask Jon for help, but the boy was too deep in denial, he was scared and yet blind. Tyrion had had to do it, the Throne room had always been too much for him, as he approached Daenerys she wouldn't even address him properly, she began making a whole speech about him freeing his brother, once Tyrion stood behind her he Jaime at age 17 standing there, torn between his honor and the possibility to save the Kingdom, now it was his turn, he stabbed his Queen in the back.

Jon had arrived moments later, Tyrion had expected him to kill him, a head for head, instead he protected him from Drogon and when Greyworm finally arrived they were both taken prisoners, he was glad he was still alive but his life didn't matter to himself, he was at peace knowing Sansa would open her doors to Jaime in gratitude for killing Daenerys, they had really underestimated her and now she was at the head board of the Game.

They were on the half way to the North when Jaime had actually begun to recover, Davos didn't speak with him, he had only told him about his understanding with Tyrion, even though Jaime didn't want to leave his brother at Daenerys's armies he also knew that he could never stand a fight, the fact that he was even breathing seemed already impossible, but he was planning on asking for Sansa's help, she didn't like him and he wouldn't be able to offer anything in return except his loyalty, he wondered if it had even existed once.

"Why did you go back?" Davos suddenly had asked him one night as they sat around a fire cooking a squirrel. His tone was rough and filled with anger, the old man could be scary as well.

Jaime had to look away and for the first time he allowed himself to explain his actions

"I went back to save my child. I knew Daenerys Targaryen would lose her mind when I heard she lost her second dragon. Cersei would have died anyway but only then I had a chance to save my child. Wouldn't have you done it?"

"I lost a son and a girl I loved as my own"

"And I lost four" he said in an even lower voice "I don't ask for your empathy Ser Davos; I have nothing but gratitude towards you. I know what I am, I know all the bad I did but I couldn't bare the thought of losing the last possibility of saving him"

Davos said no more and in the following days Jaime noticed the old man had relaxed around him more.

Jaime was brought in chains to Sansa Stark, he had almost laughed, they had to put a chain around his whole body so his left hand could be guarded.

Brienne was nowhere to be seen, it was strange, she must have asked Sansa to spare her seeing him since she was her sworn sword. He couldn't even think of seeing Brienne, how could he? He had hurt her, he hated himself for it, he was not a good man, he would never deserve her.

Davos appeared by his side and explained the contents of his previous letter and the exchange Tyrion had asked for, Sansa Stark's piercing gaze intimidated him, she reminded him of her mother, the damn woman would have been proud.

"Tyrion saved the Seven Kingdoms from any further destruction; the North is thankful, and we won't forget it. Jaime Lannister may stay in the Northern territory until he has recovered completely, afterwards he must leave." Sansa spoke completely ignoring him.

"Lady Sansa" Jaime found himself saying "I know I am in no position to have a word in this but- "

"No, you are not"

"But" he continued despite her interruption "we all owe Tyrion our lives, I must ask you to intercede for his life and freedom"

"The recovery of Jon Snow, the King in the North is and will be our priority in the negotiations"

"But not the man who saved the Seven Kingdoms? My Lady, my brother was never a warrior not even a good fighter, but he did what no else was brave enough to do"

Sansa Stark's eyes pierced his soul, a glint of hatred towards him shined.

"Sansa" Bran Stark suddenly called her; Jaime hadn't even noticed he was there "Tyrion and Jaime Lannister fought for the North in the Long Night, and Tyrion has fulfilled his part with Daenerys Targaryen"

The woman composed herself and spoke again "We will see for your brother's life as if he was one of our own"

"And I will take Jaime Lannister as my sworn sword" Bran spoke once more.

Jaime had to blink a couple of times to process what he had been told. The boy who he was responsible of crippling was asking him to be sworn to him, to protect his life and causes?

Even Ser Davos and Sansa has turned to him in surprise.

"That is if he accepts" Bran added.

"Of course, My Lord" Jaime answered right away.

He could hear Sansa protesting but his chains were taken off and he was standing before Brandon Stark, some one had handed him a sword and he swore a loyalty oath before him.

Only then he faced the rest of the room and found her close to the door, he couldn't help but to stare in awe, he had been such an idiot.

_"I'm sorry" _he mouthed; she left the room.

"Ser Jaime Lannister" Bran called him "we must speak in private, take me to my chambers"

Jaime pushed his Lord's chair with his good hand in a slow but steady step.

"Why?" was all he could ask to so many questions.

Bran stared back "You did this to Brandon Stark; it is only fair you pay with your service"

"I have no honor"

"You don't? I saw you giving away your own interests to save Kings Landing from Aerys, I saw you be faithful to your sister until the end of her days, protecting Tyrion as much as you could, losing your own hand to save a woman's virtue. I don't see honor; I know you have honor."

Jaime bent down in front of him "I will remain loyal to you until the last of my days"

"I know, arise Ser Jaime Lannister, we have much work to do"


	3. In Which Jaime is smart and apologizes

Jaime had been giving his own chambers and a Maester to treat him, the northerners didn't interact with him unless it was really necessary and the first two days he had avoided eating in the Great Hall so he wouldn't have to look at Brienne and Podrick and see distrust in their eyes once more but he couldn't keep hiding and he needed to speak with Brienne and make things clear, he wouldn't ask her to forgive him but she needed an explanation and the certainty that his feelings were true.

He pushed Bran's chair to the Great Hall on the third day for supper, the room which had been filled with voices stopped as soon as he entered, Sansa eyed him with pure hatred, next to her sat Brienne but he didn't dare to look her in the eyes. Once he had placed Bran at the table, he was quick to take a seat beside Ser Davos at the far end, slowly the voices continued their previous conversations and he could finally breath.

"We hadn't seen you much since that trial of yours" Davos said as he took a bite at his plate.

"I doubt I was missed" he answered

The old man chuckled "Well you better start to get used to this; you swore your sword to the Starks"

Jaime looked around him, the North was really depressing with its cold weather and their simple castle and yet he had been happier here than in any other part of Westeros in his whole life, he had a new beginning when he had come to fight for the living aside Brienne, he might have missed that opportunity but this time he'd take it.

After they were done eating Sansa called for a meeting council where they would decide the approach, they would make to rescue Jon Snow and Tyrion. Jaime might have not been the most welcome, but he knew strategies, he had always been outsmarted by Tyrion or their father, but he considered himself a valuable source.

"Daenerys armies remain loyal to her despite her death, I received a letter from Arya informing me of the situation, she offered to free Jon herself but that will only cause more conflict and her forces might engage in a war rather than leave" Sansa spoke, she was truly fit for a Queen, he thought "she will stay in the South until we decide what to do"

"What about the dragon, My Lady?" Davos asked

"Arya says it flew away on the same day Daenerys died, the Unsullied army don't know more than we do"

"Drogon will not be in our way, he mourns for his mother" Bran told them

"Then we only have to worry about her army" the woman corrected "King's Landing population is mostly gone, and the Northern army is stationed in the outsides waiting for orders"

"Has the Commander of her forces asked for something?" Gendry asked

Sansa didn't answer right away; she shared a glance with Brienne before pulling out a scroll "He plans on executing both of them for justice, but no, he hasn't made any demands"

"He wants vengeance" Jaime spoke, Sansa's blue eyes pierced his, yet he continued "she brought them to the other side of the world promising a new land, their hate has blinded them, they don't see another way but to give and face death to the ones who took that future from them"

"Ser Jaime is right" Bran spoke lowering the tension.

"Of course, he would know" the Lady of Winterfell said out loud.

"What do you propose Ser Jaime?" Davos asked him

He took a breath and found Brienne's eyes on his, her expression neutral. "An act of the justice they seek so they can feel their fight had an actual purpose, and they can leave in peace"

"They murdered innocent people, they don't deserve any trial, in fact we should be the ones judging them" Gendry spoke again, this was one of Robert Baratheon's bastards, left to live as common folk in poverty, someone who actually thinks about the population of King's Landing as something more than a number.

"Whoever has a larger army is in advantage I'm afraid" Davos calmed him down

Sansa spoke after a few moments of silence "We could call a council with a representative of the most powerful Houses in Westeros and do a trial, this war has been extended for too long to continue any further, I believe the Lords would agree, and the army would be left with no other choice than to leave"

"I'll begin preparing the scrolls, My Lady" Brienne spoke

It had felt like years since he last had heard her voice, since he last had thought he'd never see her again, since she begged him to stay with her…

"Thank you, Ser Brienne" Sansa told her and turning to the rest added "the reunion has ceased you are dismissed, thank you for coming"

Jaime turned to Bran to take his back to his chambers, but the boy lifted his hand "I will speak to Sansa, you are dismissed as well"

"How will you return to your chambers, My Lord?"

"I'll take him" Sansa told him, her tone calmer than what she had used before with him.

Jaime nodded and left them alone. He thought about returning to his own chambers, but this might be the best chance he had to talk with Brienne, he began walking to the library, the damn place was like a labyrinth, but he had surprisingly made it. He tried to make the least sound as possible, but she was looking in his way when he entered, when they locked eyes she immediately turned away and continued searching for the scrolls, a few loose pages fell.

Jaime went to her and picked the pages up rearranging them.

"What are you doing?" she asked unable to meet his eyes, her voice cold and distant.

"Lord Bran asked me to help you" he lied as he continued to organize the things on the table with no actual clue of what he was doing.

The kept the silence and their work for a few more moments until she put the scrolls down and turned to him, Jaime looked at her as well, her gaze had softened, she reached for his face and slapped him, hard and without a warning. He had to grab the table to not loose balance, half of his face burned yet he lifted his chin and turned to her once more.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say

"Don't… don't say anything"

"I don't want you to forgive me, I don't deserve it, I never have, but I want you to know that I love you and that the last thing I wanted was to hurt the only good thing I had in my life. Brienne, I don't… I can't give you what you deserve"

She held his gaze "and so you left, you made the decision for me"

"I did"

"If she had survived would you have come back?"

He took a deep breath "I couldn't be happy when I knew the Targaryen Queen was destroying the city and that thousands of innocents would die while I, one of the less deserving men, lived. I didn't leave because of Cersei, I left to die with my child, with all of them"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked with a knot in her throat

"And drag you more than I already had? No Brienne. I never planned on surviving but since I did, I will spend the rest of my days serving the one I once almost killed and wishing you a good life, something that you deserve"

"You are an asshole" her voice was breaking but her tone was softer despite the insult

Jaime prepared himself for another slap, but it never came, instead she took the scrolls with her and left him alone.


	4. In Which Jaime Realizes He Is A New Man

"Did you know what was going to happen?"

Bran stared emotionlessly at Jaime, as much as the new sworn sword tried to be submissive and well respectful, he was dying to have a real conversation with someone, he needed to be outsmarted, he really missed Tyrion but he specially missed Brienne and the way she'd fluster when he was being insufferable, her cheeks turned red and she gave him a death stare but he had learned to notice a small smile, or a twinkle in her eyes, Bran Stark gave nothing.

"Yes"

"With everything?" Jaime added

"Yes"

"Even what's not happened yet?"

"Yes, would you like to know?"

Would he? He'd be certainly glad if Bran were to tell him everything would be alright, that he'd have his honor back, that everyone would forgive him, that he'd be a better man; the fact that Bran might reveal the exact opposite made him shake his head.

"No, thank you"

"People always seem to flee from their own destiny only to run towards it blindly" his Lord mentioned

Tyrion had always been smarter than him, but Bran was wise, truly wise, he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it.

"Has Lady Sansa received a letter from any of the Houses?" Jaime changed the subject

"I thought you were going to ask See Brienne"

Was he hearing a mildly amusing tone? No, he must have taken it too personal, Bran Stark was dead, he wouldn't have been playing with him.

"And I did not, she was busy I didn't want to disturb her"

They didn't speak for a few moments, the silence was starting to grow on him, Jaime would come to Bran's chambers and keep him company, it was no secret that the Lannister was not liked by any of the Northerners and now he was too ashamed with Brienne and Podrick to go to them, Gendry didn't like him at all with and Ser Davos was always with the lad so Jaime would rather be with Brandon Stark or The Three Eyed Raven, maybe he was a mythical being but people would avoid him normally with the exception of Sansa who'd see him at least once a day not counting for meals, so Jaime could at least keep him company as his sword.

"She asked for you" Bran suddenly said, Jaime was a bit taken aback, he had begun to stare at the fire going and lost track of the conversation "Ser Brienne asked for you when you left"

"What did you tell her?"

"That Jaime Lannister died with his sister"

He frowned "But I didn't"

"He did" Bran added

Jaime blinked a couple of times, it was true, a part of him had died in Kingslanding just as another did years ago with his hand. House Lannister was dead, his legacy was too, the sick love he had shared with his sister had been over, she couldn't haunt him anymore; who was he now?

"Is that why you chose me to be your Sword? Because you knew I was not the same man who pushed you from a tower?"

"I am not the same man myself, I am no man at all, but you still are Ser Jaime, and what you lost will be what you will find"

"Only the Iron Islands haven't responded to our petition but the council will take place in Kingslanding, Daenerys forces have agreed and sent us Jon Snow's signature that he is alive and well as Tyrion Lannister's" Sansa spoke in the Great Hall, she explained to the rest big her people the decisions her council had take and what proceeded next "we will retrieve our King and in exchange for the man who saved the North we will ask for his freedom"

People shouted in approval, Sansa Stark was genuinely respected and loved by her people, Jaime noticed how Brienne stood by her Lady and seemed proud of what the girl had achieved.

The hearing ceased and just as he was leading Bran back to his chambers, Lady Sansa called his name, and not only called his name, she had also added "Ser"

"Yes My Lady?" Jaime asked

"It seems your input about the conflict helped the situation, my brother might have not been entirely wrong about you, however I'll be looking you closely, we never have our guards down in the North" her tone was neutral but she intimated him more than he ever thought the Stark girl could, she might have threatened him but also gave him the possibility of future...trust?

Brienne walked next to him, she clearly wasn't expecting either that Sansa would stop and speak with him, the two of them shared a brief glance before she left, her hard gaze had somehow softened and yet he knew how those beautiful eyes also looked filled with love, love towards him that might never return.

He felt a strong shoulder hitting his chest, Podrick had almost caused him to loose balance, he probably deserved that and yet he was a new man and he'd do anything to get them back, to give her what she had always deserved and he had not been able to give.


	5. In Which Jaime Tells Brienne

She knew she wasn't exaggerating, it had hurt her like nothing she could ever imagine, the thought of him dying by the side of his sister, the sister who had manipulated him for so long and kept him from being honorable like he had always wanted, had been too much for her, she had focused on the supervision of Winterfell's rebuilt day and night ever since.

When Sansa had received Ser Davos's letter, even she seemed surprised that Jaime was alive, as for Brienne, she felt relieved, she was happy and at the same time felt betrayed, she would always love Jaime Lannister no matter what happened but she hadn't expected him to hurt her.

"We don't get to choose who we love" he had once told her, and it was true.

"Ser?" Podrick called her

She blinked a couple of times "Yes Podrick?"

"I said it's late and that you should get some rest, I'll escort you to your chamber"

She nodded, not because she needed it but because she feared that she wouldn't be able to control herself and would end up on Jaime's door instead of hers, either to kill him with her bare hands or to forgive him.

She laid awake for a long time, her gaze glued to the fire, it had been the only way she had found herself falling asleep since... since he had touched her, since she let herself be loved by a man, since they had both admitted their love for each other, since she had been happy.

He was alive, he was back with her, they were free from Cersei and yet she hated him more than ever, had she not been enough? Was death a better option than a new life? He loved her, of that she was certain, Jaime might have had secrets but not with her, she knew him, she really knew him.

Brienne couldn't keep doing this to herself, she couldn't loose her sleep for him, he was alive, he should answer.

Jaime sat by the fire, his bed untouched, he couldn't sleep, to be honest he hadn't even tried, how could he? It was too damn cold and his conscience would never let him.

There was a loud knock on the door, he had almost jumped.

Maybe they sent someone to kill me, he thought, go on then.

He opened the door to see Brienne, she did look like she wanted him dead but for another reason.

She entered without an invitation and stood next to the fire, whatever speech she had planned it was gone.

"I kept the fire" he muttered "like you taught me"

She nodded to herself, when had she ever been speechless? He'd rather see her yelling at him.

"Why?" She asked

Jaime took a deep breath "She was pregnant with my-"

"No" she cut him off "why did you sleep with me?"

Why? How could she even say that? Had she not known?

"Brienne" he began and took the courage to step closer, she stood still not meeting his eye, he was such an idiot "look at me. I regret many things in my life but being with you has been the best decision I've ever made, Brienne, I love you, I didn't plan to leave, I didn't want to"

She slapped him again, it didn't even hurt this time, his own words had made him feel worse than any other thing.

He felt his eyes watering, he had never cried like this in front of anyone, he didn't care anymore, if there was someone who had once cared about him without any judgements it was her, he deserved it, he had made her cry, he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry" he muttered and wiped his face with his left hand

"You won't leave Brandon Stark" she said out loud, her voice with not a single taint of sentimentality "you will honor your word, you will defend him no matter the cost or the time, swear it on your life"

"I swear it" he answered, he meant it, he really did, maybe she would never forgive him but he'd do the right thing "but not on my life, I swear it for something I truly care about, I swear for you"

He thought she was going to slap him again, he had prepared himself, he thought she might leave, and yet her mouth was against his, her hands on his face. He kissed her back returning three times more the passion and the intensity, he was alive, he had died to truly be alive, he had lived to come back to her.

They had spent a few weeks together before the incident, and yet he felt like he had known her his whole life, the way her skin felt, the blush on her cheeks when he said indecent things, her hands on his bare back, her legs around him...her heartbeat synchronized with his.

Gods he had missed this.

They hadn't embraced each other afterwards but now they didn't dare to let go no matter the high temperature of the room, as if with one movement they'd part again forever.

Jaime placed his head on her neck, he longer didn't know where his body started and where did hers.

"I love you" he said against her skin, it was low and soft but he had never meant it more, she didn't say anything but he felt her relax against him, sleep was pulling him, he kissed her neck one last time before falling asleep.

He had woken up by himself, no sight of Brienne except that the fire had been fed with more wood, he dressed himself and left the room, it was still very early but he knew Brienne was already with Lady Sansa at this hour, he figured he might as well check on Bran, the boy never truly slept anyway... would he know?

"Morning Ser Jaime" the boy greeted him

Jaime faked a smile and without further explanation or comment, unusual behavior coming from him, he helped Bran dress and move to the wheelchair.

"We will leave in two days for Kingslanding, you must tell Sansa to begin preparations, tell her about the letter we already sent to Arya" his Lord commanded

"Is Tyrion alright?" He found himself asking

"He is alive"

Of course, the Three Eyed Raven wasn't a sentimental, Jaime didn't know what he had expected.

He left without another word and walked to Sansa's chambers. He knocked on the door and Brienne opened it.

He was blushing, he didn't blush, he composed himself with one of his signature grins.

"Ser Brienne, Lord Bran asked me to give a message to Lady Sansa"

She was always the professional but he saw a glint of happiness in her eyes.

Sansa herself walked to the door with no intention of inviting him in, her face neutral and her chin up.

"Yes?"

Jaime cleared his throat and composed himself "Lord Bran says we will leave for Kingslanding in two days, and to begin preparations you see fit, he has already written to Arya about his intentions"

Sansa nodded "Very well then" she turned to Brienne and caught her looking at him, Jaime was having a hard time pretending nothing had happened too.

Sansa sighed "You are dismissed Ser Jaime" and closed the door in his face, he heard her say "we need to talk Brienne"


	6. In Which Jaime Is Selfless

Podrick had not directed a word towards him, he had also prevented Jaime to be alone with Brienne as much as he could, instead of upsetting him, Jaime was proud of the lad, he had become quite the squire and even proved to be as honorable as a true knight now.

Sansa had already left loyal people in her place to supervise Winterfell in her name, if there was one thing the northern shared it's their honor. He almost felt sadness knowing he would leave the godsforsaken North once more in so little time, he still did not feel at home but maybe it had grown on him.

Bran had been particularly quiet the last two days, he had asked to spend as much time as possible in the Godswood.

"Feeling nostalgic my Lord?" Jaime asked him an hour before their parting, he had first apologized to him in this same place, he could have never imagined he would have returned as his sworn sword.

Bran was looking at the ancient trees, he turned to him "I remember Brandon Stark's hope to return to Winterfell, the godswood was Eddard Stark's favorite place"

Jaime stood by him and noticed now more than ever the face like carving on the tree, he wondered if these Gods were more present than the Seven. He remembered how his father never mentioned the faith more than a tradition they would respect, he never saw the necessity of following or believing in their laws.

"Do they exist? The Seven? The Old Gods? The Drowned God? Any of them?" Jaime found himself asking

Bran did not answer, instead he looked around him and said "The North will be safe with their Gods for a very long time, we must leave"

"Yes my Lord, perhaps you will tell me about these Gods afterwards"

"How do you know there is an afterwards?"

Jaime chuckled despite himself and pushed Bran back to the castle, he knew better than to ask more questions.

"Where have you been?"

"I apologise My Lady, but Podrick was guarding your tent and I didn't have the heart to confront him"

They had stopped for the night in their way to Kingslanding, by the next nightfall they would arrive to the Northern army camps just outside of the city. It had been a fast few weeks, Sansa had made sure their travel would be fast, the less time Daenerys's army waited the better the trial would be open for discussion, or at least they hoped, Sansa's strategy depended on the support of the Houses, it was no secret the Vale was on her side as well as Riverrun, and as representatives of smaller houses and Lordships Ser Davos, Gendry Baratheon, Samwell Tarly and Brienne would also stand by her, she even agreed to let Jaime represent the Lannister House to cover more territories; however Jaime was not sure Tyrion's life would be spared so easily by mere votes, he was surprised his brother had not been executed already, the Targaryen Queen had a faithful and loving army in difference with Aerys, no one had had much love or loyalty for him so when Jaime killed him he had been granted an immediate pardon from Robert Baratheon, he knew it would be different this time.

He shook off his thoughts and took off his boots. He was glad to see and be with Brienne at last, they spent most nights together unless she would have late duties with commanding the Army they traveled with or when Jaime reunited with Bran and Sansa, evading Podrick hadn't been easy either, Brienne hadn't told the boy she had forgiven Jaime, the only one that knew was Sansa after she deduced it, and if Bran was aware as well he made no comment.

Jaime laid next to her, seeing her blue eyes he found comfort for what they would face.

"I'm sure Lord Tyrion will be alright, he deserves a just trial, he saved Westeros further destruction from that Queen" she told him clearly seeing his worry

"Tyrion has never been a warrior and he spoke of his trust in the Targaryen girl, I can't picture him killing her, the internal fight he must have gone through, I should have been with him"

"You can't blame yourself for everything Jaime, you may have not been for him then, but you will be now, that's all that matters"

Her hands had gone to his face, her warm touch gave him hope. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, he may not be as good with words like Tyrion, but he would show her how much he appreciated all she did for him in other ways.

Brienne pulled away "Has Podrick left already?"

"I don't know, I told Ser Davos to distract him so I could get through him"

"You told Ser Davos?!"

He laughed, he was surprised how he still made her blush. "I would never, I just created a diversion for both of them, I still don't understand why we have to be so secretive"

"I don't want Podrick to think of me as..."

"A woman" He completed

"Are you teasing me?"

He chuckled "I would never. I'll do anything in my reach to make you comfortable, if we are to spend the rest of our lives in secret we will, although I'd rather not"

Brienne blushed once more "Thank you, the last time someone tried to force me into a compromise I challenged him to a duel"

Jaime laughed "I pity the man, but surely I'd be a worthy rival"

"You certainly can dream" she answered playfully.

They continued laughing in low hushes for a while, he was about to ask for further details when he thought of something that might be able to solve their problems. He was not sure if a Trial by Combat would be known in Essos but every man could be persuaded to participate in a duel if their strength was challenged. He was not the skilled swordsman he once was and he was also older than Daenerys's commander but he had survived the army of the dead...he might have a chance, he hated himself for doing this, for even thinking about it, he didn't want to have Brienne mourn for him a second time, if he lost his sacrifice would have done nothing for Tyrion's life, and yet he owed his life to him, he owed him the opportunity to apologise to Brienne, to explain himself.

"I love you" he simply told her, he would worry about the rest tomorrow, he would talk to Sansa and apologize to Bran but tonight he would make sure she knew he loved her, he would make sure she knew the life he wanted for them. He reached for her face with his hand "Ser Brienne of Tarth, I love you"

She was taken aback but smiled

It wasn't enough, no matter what he said it would never be enough to express what he felt, he sat up and found himself speaking again "I'd be the happiest man in this land if you would do me the honor of being my wife, and even more so if you would start a family with me, we could stay in the North, we can go to Casterly Rock, bloody Pentos if you'd like, but we should go to Tarth, I would very much like to see it and meet your father. Whatever you may choose I will follow you."

Brienne sat up as well a few seconds after he had finished speaking, she was looking down, this time not blushing, he felt a drowning fear.

She didn't speak, instead she reached for his right hand, where it now was a stump, she uncovered it from his clothes and traced her fingers on his ugly cut, he flinched at first, the ghost of his hand would still haunt him sometimes.

"Brienne?" He asked at her silence

Her eyes finally reached his, she was smiling "I would very much like that"


	7. In Which Jaime Sees Bran As King

"Come inside" Sansa's voice called from her tent, she was writing down on a scroll. They had arrived to the Northern camp outside of Kingslanding.

Jaime cleared his throat and she looked up both surprised and indifferent to see him, Arya Stark was also inside, he saw her reach for her sword

"King Slayer" she called him by his famous and disgraceful title, he knew she was taunting him, she had clearly learned a thing or two from Littlefinger, the girl turned to her sister and shook her head to stand down "what can I do for you?"

"Lady Sansa, I came to discuss a strategy for tomorrow" he began and tried to keep a neutral face "you told me Jon Snow would be your main priority for the trial, the Targaryen commander will agree on it, your forces surround him and his fleet is not big enough to return to Essos, whatever you negotiate he will take for his people"

He was pleased to see she didn't see him like a complete idiot now, she looked over at Arya for a few seconds, that silent understanding between siblings that he once had.

"What about Tyrion? He is your main priority" She said arching her eyebrows "they won't surrender him, but I will keep my word and ask for his freedom, I hope you will understand how it's out of my power. We will accept their conditions if they offer us peace and give us Jon"

"I know My Lady" he answered "and I am grateful for your word, but I actually came here to offer a solution for both peace and Tyrion's life"

"And what may that be?"

"Trial by Combat"

Arya chuckled and Sansa seemed surprised, a smirk appeared on her face "they will not accept a tradition that allows our Gods as judges"

"Who said anything about Gods? We both know how volatile men can be if their strength is questioned, I will see to that, all I ask is for you to allow it"

"And I suppose you will be your brother's champion" Arya suddenly spoke

"Yes"

"I've seen the Commander fight, you won't stand a chance, you are old and your hand won't do much" the girl added with an amused tone.

Sansa looked over at her sister and stood up, she was close to his height and yet she seemed taller, she had her way with being the center of the room, he wondered which sister intimidated him more. "Are you asking me to allow my brother's sworn sword to fight and die for another cause rather than our own?"

"Tyrion is my brother, My Lady, I would give my life for his" and turning to Arya added "I am aware my best fighting days have passed but I would do anything for even a chance that he lives, as I am sure you would for your brother"

Arya held his gaze, he then turned to Sansa, her blue eyes were cold and hard, they seemed older than they truly were.

"Have you spoken with my brother about it?" She asked

"I did, he said to tell you both about it and make a decision"

Sansa looked at her sister and the other girl nodded.

"We will not stop you" she finally told him "believe it or not I have respect and love for your brother as well, he was good to me in our marriage and Daenerys was a threat for everyone"

"Thank you" he said to both of them and turned to leave.

Arya Stark spoke again "Your death will do nothing for your brother, mine or Brienne"

He felt lack of air but repeated "He is my brother, My Lady, I would give my life for his"

The representatives of the Houses and Lordships gathered in a circle, Lady Sansa sat in the middle with both her siblings at each side, the North had been the one to convocate the council. Jaime took a seat next to Bran and Brienne, he had never seen or at least did not recognize members of the other Houses, he knew Dorne was now ruled by a distant cousin from the original Martell House, and that Willas Tyrell was now the Lord of High Garden, he had never seen him personally but he had heard that he couldn't walk, his chair had a likely resemblance to Bran's.

Tyrion and Jon were thin and pale, they clearly hadn't seen sun in a long while, the so called Greyworm pulled them in chains roughly and fast, Jon could hold up but Tyrion kept falling down, he was being humiliated, Jaime had to look away before his impulse drove him out of his plan.

"You asked for a fair trial" Greyworm spoke directly to Sansa, ignoring the rest of the Houses "here are the prisoners, we want no war, tell your army to retreat and let us leave, Jon Snow is yours"

"Peace is our main priority" Sansa began "we will always remember how you defended the 7 Kingdoms from the dead, for that we will pardon your deeds in Kingslanding and allow you to take the rest of your army back to Essos unharmed. The two prisoners will be liberated and delivered to us"

"No" he spoke again "Tyrion Lannister will be executed"

Jaime looked over at Sansa, she had promised to ask for Tyrion's release as well, if she wouldn't do it he would, he was about to talk himself when Bran put a hand on his arm, Sansa spoke again.

"May I remind you the complete destruction of a city filled with civilians and the killing of an army who had already surrendered?" Her voice was higher and her tone as hard as steel "Tyrion Lannister might have executed your Queen without holding a proper trial, but her deeds deserved no more than that justice."

"Justice?" Greyworm spoke again and walked towards Jon Snow, he pulled him to the ground, making him fall to his knees, half of the council stood up in protest, Greyworm continued ignoring the offense "He agreed to fight for Queen Daenerys, and he helped killing her"

"Touch him again and our conditions may change" Sansa spoke, she then looked to Jaime and nodded.

He was already standing and with his hand on his sword "Greyworm" he called "we all want peace here, you have already been offered a safe exit of Westeros, let Tyrion Lannister's life not depend on that deal"

"Then what?"

Tyrion's voice was low and rough but he managed to start protesting.

"Trial by Combat" Jaime finally said ignoring his brother. A murmur ran through the council, he could feel Brienne's eyes on his back, but he continued "let a duel decide his fate, your best fighter against one of our own, if we loose you will get the life you wanted as a punishment for your Queen's death, if we win, you will surrender both prisoners intact. Peace and a safe travel to Essos are secured in both cases"

He could see Greyworm was filled with hate and resentment, but he said nothing.

"If you win we both die" Jon Snow suddenly spoke

"Jon!" Sansa began but he stopped her

"I am as guilty as Tyrion Lannister" he continued "I was blinded and couldn't stop her in time, if he dies so do I"

"We accept" Greyworm suddenly answered "both their lives, I will fight"

Jaime nodded, now he carried double pressure, he would do it, he cleared his throat "I -"

"I will fight" a voice interrupted, drowning his.

He turned to see Arya Stark, she pulled out her small sword and walked towards him.

"No" Jon spoke again "I will"

"You are too weak, we want a fair fight" she told him and as she walked to the center she passed Jaime "sit down King Slayer"

No one else said anything, perhaps Jaime had been ready to give his life but Arya Stark seemed the best chance after all.

Jaime took his seat, and turned to Brienne, she wouldn't look at him.

"I knew it" she suddenly whispered "I knew you would do something like this"

"You did?"

"You and your brother keep risking your lives for eachother, Gods, you are so stupid, and even more so for not telling me"

He almost smiled, once again he was alive, he reached for her hand and she surprisingly took it.

Tyrion and Jon where taken to a corner, both guarded by two soldiers of the Unsullied and Jaime and Gendry.

In the center of the place Arya and Greyworm prepared themselves.

"You are such an idiot" Tyrion suddenly told him "you were safe and risked your life for mine?"

"You saved me, I couldn't do otherwise for you" he answered

"You idiot" Tyrion repeated

Gendry's breath had begun to shake, his gaze glued to Arya "She will be fine" he said out loud "she killed the Night King, there is no one with better preparation than her"

If he said it to confort Jon or to himself it didn't matter, everyone took it as hope, Jaime saw Sansa, she appeared calm but he noticed her fingers fidgeting.

Greyworm began the offense, his movements were fast and precise, each blow a killing one, except Arya saw all of them coming and evaded them almost with ease, she taunted him by low blows or too high ones, it appeared as if she danced.

She managed to cut through some skin on his right leg, he pushed her back making her fall, as he stroke for her chest she moved just in time.

"I can't watch this again" Tyrion muttered but he didn't look away.

With one jump she was back on her feet, he managed to cut her on the right arm and shoulder while she kept aiming at his unprotected legs, with one blow he attacked from above and with one even faster she kicked him right in the chest and cut his side, his weapon flew away as he fell on his back, Arya stepped on his chest and pointed at his neck.

"Let them free" she ordered and pushed the sword closer to his neck "order your men to let them free"

He didn't move at first then he reached for her leg trying to throw her off her balance, she quickly cut a side of his arm and torso "you will live, order your men to free them, and yield, last chance"

He yelled in a language Jaime didn't understand and the Unsullied soldier took Jon's and Tyrion's chains.

Jaime and Gendry both drew their swords prepared for a fight but the soldiers broke the chains and stepped back.

Greyworm must have yielded in a whisper because they couldn't hear him.

Arya stepped back "I accept your surrender"

Samwell Tarly stood up and went to Greyworm's side to help him.

Jaime and Gendry guided Tyrion and Jon back to the council.

"We still have to discuss what will happen to the Seven Kingdoms" Sansa spoke "that is if you both feel strong enough, the King in the North needs to have a vote"

"Or the Targaryen heir" The Dornish prince added "we received a letter informing us of your parentage"

He looked tired or at least more than usual, he took a seat in a spare chair as Tyrion did.

Yara was the one to break the silence "The Iron born had an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen, we answered to her as Queen"

"So did Dorne under the name of Ellaria Sand" the Dornish added

The name of that woman made a knot in his throat, he could still remember Myrcella's hair scent as she died in his arms.

atmosphere had become hostile and with tension in a way the duel hadn't. Sansa knew better than to interrupt the Lords, the war might have been over but peace seemed too far way, both Dorne and the Iron Islands were against them, sure they had Riverrun, the Vale and Casterly Rock but High Garden would be the one to make a true difference, he couldn't believe they had promised Bronn to give him the responsability of such territory.

Willas appeared young but he had the good judgement of speaking at last after reading the room "High Garden has both serve an alliance with the Lannister's and Targaryen's and both have proved to become a later threat for us, we stand with none but hope to reach peace at last"

"What do you propose then?" The Knight of the Vale asked in an amusing tone, the true Lord was just a boy who did no more than sit and observe.

Willas ignored him and turned directly to Sansa "You sent a letter for the council, I was going to ignore it and have you solve it until I saw you quote a private conversation I once had with my grandmother, that is the reason I came"

"You also said something of great importance for Dorne" the prince added "aside from peace, we wanted to seek for this wisdom you sent us"

"That was not me My Lords" Sansa told them "it was my brother, Brandon Stark"

Everyone looked at the boy expectantly, some even stared at his chair unimpressed.

"He traveled beyond the North of the Wall and learned unimaginable knowledge" Samwell Tarly suddenly spoke to present him.

Edmure Tully laughed, Jaime didn't understand how could that man even be related to Catelyn Stark.

Bran ignored him and finally spoke "Each of your territories has lost resources and people, the Winter might not come for you but you need to unify your forces rather than serve your own House, or your people will suffer"

"And I suppose you will force the man who betrayed Daenerys Targaryen to be the King, or perhaps even her killer" Yara spoke again

"No" Jon began, his voice rough "the King must be someone who is capable of acting for the greater good"

"And who may that be?" the Dornish man asked "you ask for the impossible"

"There is someone" Jaime began, everyone looked at him as if he had just said the most outrageous thing, but he continued "there is someone who was capable of forgiving the man who crippled him for the greater good, a man who wishes no riches or glory but to follow the course of things, someone just and wise, someone worthy""

Bran Stark" Tyrion completed "the wisdom himself"

"What proof do you have of what he says?" The Knight of the Vale asked

"I vouch for him" Sansa told him "he knows and sees everything My Lords, it is true"

A murmur ran across the people, most of them laughed or made a snarky comment.

"You knew what my Grandmother once told me about an alliance" Willas broke the tumult, his face serious "how did you know about that?"

"I saw it" Bran simply said "I saw her send you to safety before the Lannister army arrived to get a hold on High Garden, I know your army has decreased by thousands and that your House only stands for its harvests, you've already seen that it will last a year, and your people have grown poor and hungry, they have begun planning an attack and you have no way of defending your House"

Willas had turned pale but tried to hide it, the rest just stared at them.

Bran continued "if you traded your grain for soldiers, both you and the Vale would be safe, the Iron Islands have ships and are the best woodcrafters, Riverrun would be a safe passage and an opportunity for commercial matters, Dorne has always exported the required goods so they should be offered equally. You need eachother"

"And you would ensure it?" Willas asked him "if we asked you to see to it, would you?"

"I would"

Jaime smiled "My Lords and Ladies, as representatives of territories we should all vote for the King. Casterly Rock supports King Brandon Stark"

"So does High Garden"

"Riverrun"

"Dorne"

"The Vale"

"Tarth"

"Horn Hill"

"The Storm Lands"

"The Iron Isles"

Everyone looked expectantly at Jon he had not said a word since, Sansa reached for his arm, he slowly turned to the rest of the council.

He took a breath and spoke "I learned that I am the heir of the Targaryen house, I leave Dragonstone to Ser Davos Seaworth"

Ser Davos was surprised but immediately added Dragonstone to the the alliance.

"What about the North?" Tyrion asked him

Jon looked at Sansa and smiled "The North knows no King but the King named Stark. The North has always been yours Sansa, I will step aside as King and leave you as the true Queen in the North, the decision is yours"

Sansa had never looked so confused in her life and at the same time her eyes had never shined brighter, it was as if life had returned to them.

"What is your call, Your Grace?" Tyrion asked her with a smile

Sansa turned to Bran "You know I love you, but the North is a vast territory capable of sustaining itself, it has fought for it's independence and will not bow anymore to anyone"

Bran, who was incapable of smiling suddenly did, perhaps it had been the smallest of gestures but Jaime saw it "Very well Your Grace"

Jaime cleared his throat and spoke with great pride "All hail Bran the Wise, King of the Six Kingdoms!"

A.N. Did I just rewrite a whole scene? I did, next chapters will be Jaime and Brienne centered again but I just had to fix this. Thank you for reading :)


	8. In Which Jaime Makes Peace With Everyone

"So you're telling me that you serve the Starks now?"

"Bran Stark, yes"

"And that somehow good Lady Brienne has forgiven you"

"Ser Brienne, and I believe you repeated what I said, but yes"

His little brother laughed, it was hard to see his face from all the grown hair, besides the penetrant smell he expired, but Jaime had never been happier to see his brother, it was not the first time Tyrion had survived an unavoidable death but perhaps this would be the last one, peace at last in Westeros.

The Northerners offered Tyrion oversized clothing while they had his actual clothes cleaned, Samwell Tarly made sure he was not injured.

"Aside from the new scar in your face you are in perfect state Lord Tyrion" Samwell announced

"Oh great news" Tyrion said "the ladies won't be able to resist me now"

The three of them laughed until Jon Snow entered the tent, he hadn't received the treatment Tyrion had but somehow he seemed even worse, his once strong figure now seemed too slim and his gaze distant, Samwell Tarly almost ran to help him take off his dirty clothing.

"We will leave you now" Tyrion told them "thank you... both of you"

Sam nodded and Jon Snow didn't seem to hear him, just before they left them Jaime felt Jon's hand squeeze his arm.

"I've been told you sworn yourself to Bran" Jon spoke

"I have, Your Grace" Jaime answered

Jon drew a painful smile "I'm no King, but Bran is, and I want nothing more than peace but if you ever do anything to harm him, I will summon every single of the Free Folk and kill you, understood?"

Jaime bit his tongue from any snarky remark, he understood the Northerners, he understood everyone doubting him, he would prove them wrong, he would not be remembered as a Kingslayer.

"Understood" he repeated, Jon let him go.

Tyrion shared a small glance with him and they both left the place.

"He's been through quite the suffering" his brother told him "he's a good man"

"I know" Jaime answered "and I would have done the same if my brother's sworn sword would be called a 'Kingslayer'"

"To your defense you didn't know Brandon Stark would be named King"

The two laughed despite themselves and began walking.

"Jaime" his brother suddenly called him "where are we?"

"On the North of Kingslanding, not too far from the city, or where it used to be'

Tyrion stopped walking and pointed at the air "There it was, wasn't it? The Tower of the Hand"

There was nothing there, after all those years of living in the Red Keep he had never paid much mind to its surroundings, somehow it had never felt like his home, he wondered if he had ever truly had one."I suppose it is" he lied "I should get back to Bran, you can have my tent, I'll lead you to it"

"Where will you sleep?"

Jaime let out a chuckle and Tyrion soon joined.

As they entered the tent, Jaime was taken aback seeing young honorable Podrick sitting in his bed.

"Pod" Tyrion called him cheerfully "good to see you, glad we are both alive"

Podrick stood up "It's good to see you too, Lord Tyrion"

Podrick was a good lad but Jaime couldn't stop thinking that maybe he had come to duel him for Brienne's honor.

"Ser Jaime" he called him and Jaime almost smiled: Ser, had Podrick finally forgiven him? "could we speak?"

"Of course" he told him "we can just ignore Tyrion, he's too tired to scheme"

"I am officially retired from scheming, I'll just try to sleep in something more comfortable than the dungeons, do go on" Tyrion called from the bed

Podrick cleared his throat "You were the one to appoint me to serve Ser Brienne as her squire and I have done my duty, I will forever remain loyal to her, she is more to me than a knight and I know she... cares about you"

"I also care about her-"

"I'm not finished" Podrick interrupted his interruption and continued "what you did to her in Winterfell was dishonorable and shameful, and putting aside my own respect for you I will say this only once, I am glad you are alive so you can properly give her the respect and love she deserves but if you ever do something remotely similar to her again, I will abandon all honor as well and hang you myself"

Jaime had to blink a couple of times before speaking "Thank you Podrick, I might have made terrible mistakes but trusting you with Brienne's life has not been one of them, I swear to never bring harm to Brienne and give my full consent on your threat against my life if I fail her in any way"

Podrick relaxed and even smiled "Good, I will leave you now"

Jaime stood frozen in place while Tyrion immediately laughed as hard as he had ever done.

XXX

Even from the Northern camp, Brienne could see people staying in the remains of their homes in Kingslanding, they were weary of them and she didn't blame them, it was also the Northern army that had helped the destruction of their land.

She followed Sansa into her tent, the girl was brimming with joy and pride, nor Brienne or her we're too affectionate with eachother but they hugged and even laughed playfully.

"I am so proud of the woman you've become Your Grace, I can assure you your Lady Mother would be too" she told Sansa

The girl's smile faltered a bit but only to become grander "I do not think she would recognize me, nor my father, but I can only wish to be a worthy ruler as they were"

"And that is what you are and will be"

Arya also entered the tent, she walked straight to them and hugged her sister, Brienne could only smile and wonder how powerful their bond must be, she even found herself thinking of what would have been of her if she had had a sister.

"How's Jon?" Arya asked them

"Ser Jaime mentioned Lord Jon would go to a Maester" Brienne answered

The girls shared an almost imperceptible glance, Brienne herself wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been with them for so long, she chose to ignore it.

"It was stupid of the Kingslayer to offer himself for the trial" Arya began saying "brave, but stupid"

"Men tend to be" Sansa added and invited them to sit around the room "what's important is that there were no more casualties and peace seems to be ensured"

"If it hadn't been for the Tyrell man, things would have taken a different course" Arya added

Sansa took a deep breath "I knew them, not Willas but his siblings and Lady Grandmother, they were a strong House but didn't understand how dangerous Cersei was. Brienne knew them as well"

Brienne cleared her throat, remembering Renly had always been difficult for her, she loved him despite knowing he would never, and she had accepted it, she had thought it was not her place to ever be loved.

"I barely knew them to be honest" she answered "Lady Margaery was always proper and kind and Ser Loras was a good fighter"

"The best I've seen" Sansa said and with a smile added, "and you defeated him in a duel"

Arya's eyes lit up "You never cease to amaze me Ser Brienne"

She looked down and smiled, compliments and true admiration were still new to her but she was thankful for them.

Sansa spoke again as if she had just remembered a long forgotten memory "Lady Olenna had planned for me to marry Willas, a way to save me from Joffrey and to have control of the North. That was before my wedding to Tyrion, now that I think of it Littlefinger must have told Cersei of our plan"

"Do you ever wondered what would have happened?" Arya asked her

Sansa's gaze grew dark for a few moments before returning to normal "I did, but I no longer do, I would go mad, besides nothing else matters more than the present, I have you, Brienne, Jon and Bran" she smiled and repeated "nothing else matters"

"And the North" Arya added with a laugh "I can't believe two of my siblings are now rulers. Where will Bran rule in the mean time? The castle is mostly destroyed" Arya asked

Sansa shrugged "I suppose he has a plan, he normally doesn't talk to me about these things" the turning to Brienne added "has Ser Jaime appeared to know something?"

"He hasn't told me anything Your Grace, I'm sure your brother shares more information with you"

Sansa let herself sink on her chair, her Lady manners never forgotten but far more relaxed than in public "I thought so too, but he's chosen to tell him some details that he didn't share with me until afterwards, Bran seems to trust him, and I must admit he's been quite insightful, however I will not trust him until you assure me you have forgiven him"

Brienne almost blushed, Sansa had been the one to comfort her when Jaime had left and afterwards when they thought him dead, the girl had cursed him even worse than she had and although she had forgiven him a while ago she had said nothing to Sansa. "I have, Your Grace"

Sansa reached for her hand and pressed it gently "Then I will say no more"

Brienne didn't mention Jaime had asked for her hand in marriage, she would someday but now it didn't feel like the right time.

Time later Jon Snow entered the tent by himself, the three of them stood up for a few seconds before Arya and Sansa hugged him, Jon might have been weak but his arms held them with all the strength he had in him.

Brienne knew it was time for her to give them some privacy, she quickly excused herself and left them. She was still smiling when Jaime appeared leading Bran to Sansa's tent.

"Your siblings are already gathered inside, Your Grace" She greeted him

"Thank you Ser Brienne" the boy spoke emotionlessly and then turned to Jaime "I will manage to get to my tent tonight, you may leave"

"Yes, Your Grace" Jaime told him and shared a small glance with her.

She waited for him to leave Bran with his siblings, and the two walked back to her tent, this time Jaime was holding her hand not minding who saw, she was almost blushing but managed to compose herself.

"What about Podrick?" She whispered as they grew nearer

"I've already spoken with him, do not worry My Lady"

This time she was blushing, what exactly had he told him?

As soon as they entered Jaime began kissing her, she was almost lost in his arms until she remembered what had happened earlier, she broke the kiss.

"What is the matter?" He asked her

"You almost died today trying to sacrifice your life, again"

Jaime chuckled and she wanted so bad to hit him in the head.

"I apologise" he said seriously

"No Jaime, I know that Lord Tyrion is your brother and what you did was brave but you have to stop putting your life at risk because you think of it as disposable" she took his face in her hands "Jaime Lannister you deserve to live"

He held her gaze and let out a smile "I will, but only because you asked me to"


	9. In Which Jaime Is The Hand

**I know it's been a while, I don't even know if I will continue this or not...BUT I just realized I had this chapter already written and I forgot to upload it (facepalms) thanks for anyone that has read it and honestly screw GoT and their writers, Jaime and Brienne deserved better.**

"Your Majesty" he greeted Bran with a curtsy

"Ser Jaime" the boy answered emotionlessly

"I hope you had a nice evening with your siblings yesterday"

"They spoke about the future"

"And were they correct?" He joked playfully

"No one is" he answered and tilted his head "you want to tell me something"

He felt strange knowing Bran most likely knew what he was about to tell him and possibly every single thing he had done since he woke up "I do, I asked Ser Brienne to marry me and she agreed to, I wanted to have your permission"

"I appreciate it, and allow it"

"Thank you, Your Grace" he cleared his throat and moved on with subjects regarding the Kingdom "I am no expert in this but I believe you must find a Hand and a place to Rule, the second of course until the Red Keep is rebuilt, that if you wish to do, not all of the structure was destroyed but I don't think it's safe either, I could send some men and a Maester to evaluate it"

Bran nodded "Where would you suggest I rule?"

"Well we are approximately at the same height as Casterly Rock although I advice you completely against it, no one wants to do anything with the Lannisters and I don't blame them for it, High Garden is a possibility, I believe Willas Tyrell would be more than welcoming if having you as a guest would mean more attention to the Reach, there is always Riverrun, who is now under the Lordship of Bronn of the Black Waters...he could be taken care of"

Bran nodded, mostly to himself "Do send men and Maesters for the Red Keep, it will be rebuilt, not as it was before, but more functional, smaller. I will rule in Riverrun meanwhile, the people who fought for the Tully's deserve a sense of justice after what Walder Frey did to their lands"

"Very well, Your Grace, shall I tell the Lords and her Grace?"

"Not yet, I must choose people for my small Council first" he spoke

He wondered who would he choose, most likely Jon Snow and Ser Davos, he might even consider Tyrion.  
"Alright, shall I leave you to it?"

"No, Ser Jaime. I want you to be my Hand"

He blinked, not once but twice, three times, four, had he not heard right? Was he going deaf or mad? Was this some sweet revenge?  
"Why?" Was all he managed to say

"Poetic justice, don't you think?" Bran smiled and yet his eyes didn't.

Jaime opened his mouth, he had so many questions and somehow he knew Bran was serious, how could he be though?

The tent opened and Sansa entered, elegant as ever and her eyes shining, the girl had never looked more alive.

"Your Grace" he greeted her with a curtsy

Sansa smiled at him "Ser Jaime"

He was most definitely going mad, Sansa Stark loathed him with all her heart, she couldn't stand to be in his presence and now she even offered him a smile!

"We will speak later Ser Jaime" Bran said to him

He nodded and curtsied again before leaving the tent.  
_

Sansa hugged Bran, she was used to not receive a response from him but she wanted him to feel loved, she was sure a part of him was still there, however small it was.

"Your Grace" she called him by his new title making a special remark

"Queen Sansa" he responded, a small hint of a smile on his face, that was enough for her.

"Have you decided where to rule?" She asked him sitting down on his bed

"I have" he answered "I must form a Small Council first"

"Of course" she smiled "I would very much like to attend your Coronation before returning North"

"You will"

She took his hand "I have a feeling you and I won't be seeing eachother very much"

"I'm not Brandon Stark anymore, Sansa"

"But you are still my brother" she told him "and I know we didn't share much time together as children but I love you very much, Three Eyed Raven or not"

"Thank you" he placed his other hand on top of hers "your path might be Ruling the North but I would have wished you could have a position in the Council"

She stood up and kissed his forehead "Thank you"

She walked around the camp for a while, there was not much to see but she wanted her people to know that she cared and supervised them herself, just as she was about to return to her own tent she saw Jon standing by himself next to a small leafless tree, she wondered how it was even standing...both of them, slowly she walked towards him and touched his shoulder, Jon jumped at her touch.

"I'm sorry" she apologized

"It's alright" he answered with a low chuckle "I wasn't expecting anyone"

"What are you doing?" She asked him carefully, he hadn't spoke much since the incident, even when they had reunited Jon had stayed silent most of the time, she had let him down, she had told his secret to Tyrion...she only hoped he would understand she wanted what was best for him.

"Nothing" he answered

She nodded to herself and turned to the three, despite everything she noticed a few growing green leaves in its branches, she recognized it was a lemon tree, the last time she had see one was just outside her chambers in the Red Keep, the first one she had in the Tower of the Hand, she insisted on picking them herself and send them with her hand maids for a cook to make lemon cakes, she remembered she had once asked Father if there was a way she could send a few fresh cut lemons for Mother, Robb, Bran and Rickon, he had laughed gently and told her that it wouldn't be possible just yet but that she could eat lemon cakes for them.

"You liked lemon cakes, didn't you?" Jon suddenly asked

"I do... I think"

He extended his hand to her and showed her a lemon, she reached for it as if it was the most precious jewel she had ever been presented to.

"There might be a cook around that can make a decent lemon cake" he spoke softly, his half smile reminded her of father, his ghost always looking after her, no matter who was Jon's blood, he was Ned Stark's son.

Sansa threw her arms around him, she was surprised to feel Jon's arms hugging her back with the same emotion.

"I'm so sorry Jon" she began apologising, a knot in her throat "I only hoped they would see how much you deserved it"

"I know" he kissed her forehead "and I'm sorry for not having listened to you, I just wished I had done something...but I couldn't, I didn't want to lose her, but I hope I haven't lost you"

"You could never" she smiled despite her tears "what are you going to do?"

"What are _we_ going to do?" He corrected her

Jaime had waken up minutes before dawn and observed how a ray of light began forming and entering a small gap of the tent all the way to her hair, it was longer, even longer than when the two of them spent days and days traveling to Kingslanding, it was soft and he liked the way her head felt under his hand, if he had his right hand he would have traveled her neck and collarbone and caressed the scar the bear had left her. Her eyes suddenly opened, blue and bright, beautiful.

"Jaime" She called him sheepishly before closing her eyes again

He smiled, he felt a warm wave run inside his chest everytime she called his name, he pulled her close to him and closed his eyes as well drowning in the moment.

"I must go to Sansa" she muttered

"Yes, although I can imagine a few minutes of rest won't do harm"

She didn't protest and he kissed her forehead, she looked up to him and smiled, those beautiful eyes shining for him, he couldn't control the grin in his face "I spoke with Bran" he suddenly said

Brienne tilted her head confused.

"I told him I asked you to marry me" Jaime explained

She blushed and moved back and sat up taking the cloth to cover herself, despite their time together she was still shy, he was about to comment on that but her worried glance stopped him "What did he say?" She asked

Jaime sat up as well "Well he didn't say much, only that he wished us good fortune, is everything alright?"

She took a deep breath "I haven't told Lady Sansa...Queen Sansa, or anyone really, I should write to my Father as well..."

"Yes, no doubt, I'll write to him as well and would like to meet him, Bran's coronation will be a perfect excuse to invite him. I will speak to Sansa as well and Arya for the matter, even Jon Snow if I have to"

"Why would you speak with Jon Snow? Anyway that is not what I'm worried about Jaime" she began

"Is it Podrick? I've already spoken with him, not about the wedding but we've made peace, he's a good lad, I can assure you he will be very pleased"

"Jaime, listen to me" she stopped him and took his hand "I haven't told anyone because... you are sworn to Bran Stark, he is now King of the Sev-, Six Kingdoms and Sansa is going back North..."

He sighed "I know, I only wanted to ignore that as much as we could. Bran also told me something else, he asked me to be his Hand"

"Jaime that's-"

"Completely ridiculous, I know, I haven't said anything to him, I wouldn't want to fail him but I'm not going to be apart from you ever again Brienne of Tarth, I will convince him to make Tyrion as his Hand instead, he's much smarter and with experience, I'll... I will give him Casterly Rock, yes, the Rock and Tyrion, a better exchange for what I can do for him, and I will ask Sansa to take me"

Her hands let go of the cloth that covered her and she placed her hands on his face "Jaime Lannister, shut up. You are more than worthy of such place in the Council, I would never ask of you to reject it, we will think of something, we will be fine"

He pressed her hand with his "Will you tell Sansa then?"

"Yes"

"And your Father?"

"And my Father"

"Can I tell everyone then?"

"Everyone?" She asked horrified

He chuckled "what would you do if I sent a letter to that big red head man, to Tormund huh?"

She laughed "I can't believe you are still jealous about that, and that you even learned his name just to make a snarky comment"

"Did I touch a soft spot?"

"I'm going with Sansa"

"Right now or is that a threat to our future?"

"Jaime!"


End file.
